Él tiene la culpa
by aliencita
Summary: Sherlock no le tiene miedo a la muerte. Nunca ha temido morir, de hecho, se había imaginado una muerte así de dramática. Bastante bien para alguien como él pero ahora no era el momento, no ahora que estaba empezando a vivir de verdad. Johnlock implicito.


**Disclamer: Propiedad de la BBC, Moffat, GAttis y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Notas del autor: Participante del reto de octubre "No tengas miedo" del foro I am Sher locked.**

**Es mi primer viñeta de Sherlock. Espero que les guste.**

**Basado en el último capitulo de la segunda temporada.**

* * *

Miedo.

Terror.

No.

Sherlock no entendía el significado de esas palabras, por supuesto que conocía el concepto. Todo el mundo conocía el concepto, incluso los niños pequeños eran capaces de dar un ejemplo y una explicación acerca de lo que el miedo significaba. Estupidos ejemplos, diría.

El miedo, según sus propias palabras, es sólo una reacción que presenta el cuerpo ante una situación atemorizante o incomprensible, nada interesante para una persona que puede controlar de manera adecuada su mente y, por ende, su cuerpo. Nada importante.

Así que, de esta manera, Sherlock nunca había sentido miedo. No lo sintió cuando su padre murió cuando tenía 6 años, ni lo sintió cuando a Mycroft le había dado un ataque cardiaco.

-Yo hubiera estado aterrorizado –le había comentado Lestrade aquella vez que "técnicamente" lo habían rescatado. Técnicamente por que Sherlock ya tenía la situación bajo control a pesar de haber estado tres días encerrado en un sucio y húmedo sótano sin comida ni bebida y algunas torturas poco prácticas que no harían ni hablar al más idiota. Claro que él no era ningún idiota pero si un excelente actor como para hacer creer a sus captores que la estaba pasando realmente mal.

Aquella vez Sherlock sólo había visto de manera interrogante a Lestrade pero no había dicho nada por que ¿de qué debería tener miedo? No había nada que no pudiese controlar así que no había nada que temer.

-Un día te van a matar por defender a ese freak y él sólo va a ver tu cadáver esperando encontrar una deducción con la cual lucirse –había dicho Donovan.

Lestrade se había quedado en silencio antes de decir:

-En ese caso, Sherlock, nunca les digas con quién me acosté a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario. No quiero que reveles el estado de mis rodillas. –Y le guiño un ojo en gesto de complicidad.

Así que nunca pensó seriamente en lo que el miedo significaba hasta que llegó a la azotea. Y lo que sintió allí era mil veces peor. Era pánico y desesperación.

-Tú y yo, Sherlock y nuestro problema, nuestro problema final. -Moriarty y su risa. Moriarty y su mirada gélida y asesina.-Sólo busco divertirme.

-Mi suicidio. Eso es lo que quieres que haga –La verdad definitiva detrás de Moriarty y Sherlock no tenía miedo, tal vez, sólo un poco sorprendido.

Y Sherlock había intentado vencerlo.

-Déjame darte un incentivo adicional. Tus amigos morirán si tú no lo haces. – Y Moriarty lo dijo así, como si estuviera hablando del clima o de cualquier otra cosa estupida y vanal.

-¿John? –El más importante.

-No sólo John, todos. _Todos._

-¿La Sra. Hudson? –El calor de madre.

-Todos.

-¿Lestrade? –El padre.

-Tres balas, tres pistoleros, tres víctimas. –Y entonces Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido.- Ya no hay nada que las detenga a menos que mi gente te vea saltar.

Sherlock no le tiene miedo a la muerte. Nunca ha temido morir, de hecho, se había imaginado una muerte así de dramática. Bastante bien para alguien como él pero ahora no era el momento, no ahora que estaba empezando a vivir de verdad.

Si tan solo… si tan solo nunca se hubiese dado cuenta… si tan solo hubiese seguido de la forma en la que siempre había sido… John tenía la culpa. John tenía la culpa de que él empezara a notar a quién quería y a quién no, el que los empezara a procurar y a querer. John tenía la culpa de que ahora sintiera amor. Tenía la maldita culpa de que en este momento sintiese miedo, terror, pavor, y un montón de cosas que no estaba seguro de poder expresar, al imaginar que morirían por él. No, por él no, que moriría _a causa de él_ y eso era peor.

-Eres ordinario. Estás del lado de los ángeles. Y ambos sabemos lo que eso significa. –le dijo Moriarty, molesto. -Hagámoslo más divertido. –y sacó un arma y se disparó.

El asesino se había suicidado obligando a la victima a hacerlo también.

Es la única salida.

Demonios. Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

-¡Solamente haz lo que te pido! ¡Por favor! –_John, ¿puedes oír como mi voz se quiebra?- _Tienen razón. Inventé a Moriarty. Soy un fraude.

_John, tengo miedo. No quiero llorar._

-No apartes la mirada de mí. –_No te vayas, John. Si te vas no tendré el valor para hacerlo- _Esta llamada es mi nota. –_Tendrás que perdonarme. Tendrás que decirles a todos que lo siento. Tendrás que decirles que tuve miedo. Tuve tanto miedo de perderlos que tuve que hacerlo. Era la única manera._

John. Este era el único miedo que estaba dispuesto a sentir. Me alegro tanto haberlo sentido, lo siento, pero de verdad me alegra, por que si yo siguiera siendo el mismo idiota egoísta que conociste, tu y la Sra. Hudson y Lestrade ya no estarían aquí. Y no puedo vivir sin ustedes. Ah, la ironía. No sé vivir sin ustedes… pero justo en este momento no están conmigo.

John. Todavía tengo miedo.


End file.
